


【SS/HP】【翻译】偷来的时光（19）

by Ninaaaaaaa



Category: SSHP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninaaaaaaa/pseuds/Ninaaaaaaa
Summary: 原作者：emynn原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/621717
Kudos: 2





	【SS/HP】【翻译】偷来的时光（19）

“我早就想这么做了，”斯内普伸手抚摸两人的下体，“做梦都想。”  
“现在你的梦可以实现了。”哈利说。他什么都不愿去想了，幸运之神对他何等眷顾，让他与斯内普得以共度最后的时光，他必须好好珍惜。  
斯内普大概也有同样的想法。几分钟后，二人都疼痛难忍，但乐此不疲，房间里只听得一片急促的喘息和呻吟。哈利心中唯一的念头便是和斯内普靠的近些，再近些，仿佛只要他能进入自己，这世间的一切喧嚣都会停止，一切烦恼都会远去。什么生死，什么分离，统统见鬼去吧，他的西弗勒斯就在他身边，并且永远也不会离开。  
“准备好了吗？”斯内普问道，同时变出了一只大罐子。  
哈利点了点头。  
“来吧。”  
他们从前并非没有做过诸如此类的事，但从未达到今天这样的程度。斯内普把所有注意力都集中在在哈利身上，让他慢慢放松，伸展，等待着迎接那美妙的一刻。  
“就现在。”哈利再也忍不住，“我想要你整个人，进来吧。”  
斯内普颔首，深深地吻住哈利，慢慢地滑了进去。自始至终，他的视线不曾离开过哈利碧色的眼眸。  
“你觉得怎样？”  
“好极了。”  
然后便是一次比一次更猛烈的进攻和两人更为热烈的交缠。每次都能到达欢乐的顶峰而后轻柔地回落。如果快乐能使人陷入疯狂，那对于哈利来说，便是今晚。


End file.
